


The Aegis

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [8]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bribery, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Entitled - Freeform, Euphemisms, Gen, Police, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about the Aegis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> I went with 'tersie' instead of, um, anything else. Hope that's all right!

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about the Aegis: _Underfunded and over-enthusiastic galactic law-enforcement. The underfunding's supplemented by the Entitled; every Entitled family has their "own" Aegis squadron. The over-enthusiasm...well. Let's just say that if you don't share this quality, you'll probably be posted on a tersie planet._

What it doesn't say is that Diomika Tsing's crew was hand-picked for their honesty and loyalty. Until the Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax came along, they were the cleanest squadron in the galaxy. 

Captain Tsing would say they still are -- but she does have a soft spot for Jupiter Jones.


End file.
